mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Mario Kart IX
Super Mario Kart IX is a Mario Kart racing game featuring some new techniques such as driving on liquid surfaces. The game is released for the NextTablet console, and it was the 1st game for the NextTablet. New Features Surface Skimming One of the new techniques, Surface Skimming, makes its first appearance in the Mario Kart series. Gliders now become a sail to drive on liquids. It can be activated by reaching the liquid. Gas Canisters The second of the new features. Many gas canisters appear in every race track, but it's not usable in Battle Mode and Mission Mode. If the player's gas meter drops, Lakitu comes with an extra gas canister to refill the gas meter. There is a mission type that features completing laps while collecting gas canisters. Sports Mode Do you like Mario Kart Twin Dasher? And what do you think about Sports Mode? Oh, it's the official first appearance of it!!! With a ball, play either Volleyball or Soccer, and whack your hockey puck in many Hockey games. If you want a sport on water, do some tricks in Surfing! And that's good. Planes Always, the one way to flight is gliders. And the second - new vehicle bodies, planes. Always, they are usable to fly by a propeller attached to it. Controls and Techniques Basic * Accelerate: A button * Brake: B button * Reverse Driving: Hold B button * Steer: Tilt the tablet * Look Back: L bumper * Drift: R bumper * Mini-Turbo: Drift long enough for blue sparks to appear, then orange. * Items: X or Y button * Glide: Get on a blue boost pad and tilt the tablet. * Trick: Shake the tablet Advanced * Rocket Start: Press and hold the A button as the before-race countdown gets to 2. * Ultra Mini-Turbo: Like mini-turbo, but purple sparks need to appear after orange sparks. * Air Trick: Shake the tablet during a jump. * Sliding: Tilt the tablet enough for gray clouds to appear. * Item steal * Slipstreaming Starting * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Yoshi * Toad * Daisy * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Swiper * Thomas * Percy * James * Gordon * Henry Unlockable * Birdo * Rosalina * Toadette * Koopa Troopa * Paratroopa * Shy Guy * King Boo * Petey Piranha * Donkey Kong Jr. * Koopa Kid * Robot Butterfly * Edward * Toby * Emily * Salty * Mavis * Diesel * Diesel 10 Downloadable * Baby Mario * Baby Luigi * Baby Peach * Baby Daisy * Baby Rosalina * Funky Kong * Dry Bowser * Dixie Kong Gamemodes Grand Prix (single-player) There are 10 cups in all. There are 5 new cups and 5 retro cups, and all have 3 laps or 3 sections. Grand Prix is played in Single Sprint mode, where one player manages to win gold, silver, or a bronze trophy and become a champion of Mario Kart. Again, a Multi-Player Grand Prix can be played. GP Unlockables * 200cc: Complete all cups in Mirror class. * 200cc Mirror: Complete all cups in 200cc class. Time Trial (single-player) The player can choose any track to race with 3 mushrooms in hand. There are 150cc (easy) and 200cc (hard) staff ghost the player can beat. You can race with up to thirteen Staff Ghosts like in Mario Kart 7. VS (single and multi-player) Here, the VS is new. The player can alter the race tracks or even custom ones, and race in them. You can choose your friends and race with them. The player can choose the mode (Limitless or Race), number of races, engine size, the items used, and the tracks played.